


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Defiance1031



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiance1031/pseuds/Defiance1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing in the shower with the door unlocked can be dangerous and embarrassing. (Old Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

“Oh all I want for Christmas is Youuuuu!! Oh baby!”

Adam sang loudly as the hot water of the shower massaged the kinks out of his sore back. This was one of the few reasons the blonde man loved having the house to himself. 

Jeff was away for the whole week and Adam was kind of enjoying the alone time during the day, but at night he was missing the strong arms of his Puppy. 

Adam did a little dance, wiggling his hips this way and that. He didn't see the silently shaking figure that was leaning in the door way. 

With one hand locked over his mouth desperately trying to keep in his laughter, he watched his little Adam sing and dance on the shower. Oh was he glad the older man loved to keep the bathroom door open. 

He knew that Adam was getting lonely without the Charismatic Enigma so he had decided to take a few days off to come spend time with the man. 

With shaking shoulders, he snuck father into the brightly lit bathroom and quietly pulled the shower curtain back. 

“All I want for Christmas is-UAGH!”  
Adam shrieked as his ass was slapped with force. He spun around, slipping on the wet floor and fell straight into a hard chest. Arms quickly wrapped around Adams waist, steadying the frightened man. 

“Who do you want for Christmas Baby?” A deep voice rumbles with a light laugh. Adam smiled, his face buried in the familiar chest. 

“What are you doing here?!?” Adam asked excitedly winding his own arms around the younger mans waist, hugging him tightly. 

“I knew you were lonely. So I came to stay with you for a while. You really shouldn't leave the doors unlock Ads. You know that's not safe” he scolded, his voice light but Adam knew he was serious so he nodded, pulling back to smile brightly at him.

“I'm still all soapy...wanna join me?”  
Adam wiggled out of his arms, his hips swaying as he backed farther into the large shower, a shy smirk on his lips. 

He watched him with a shake of his head and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. With a devious smirk of his own, he stepped into the shower with the sly blonde, still in his jeans. 

Adam eyes followed the trails of water that was flowing down the chest in front of him, the now wet jeans tightly sticking to the long toned legs. 

Adam licked his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, bring their chests flush against each other, whining at the feel of his jeans rubbing against him. He brought their lips together in a light kiss. 

“All I want for Christmas is you” Adam whispered against his lips. 

Jay smirked. “Of course you did Baby. Now turn around and hand me the soap”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is super old. But i love it none the less.


End file.
